The present invention pertains to container holders for vehicles such as an automobile and in particular to container holders providing flexibility of use.
Modern vehicles are necessarily supplied with a variety of storage and holding bins intended to satisfy a variety of needs. For example, some bins and pockets are useful for storing elongated items such as sunglasses, pocketbooks, maps, pencils and the like, while smaller bins and pockets are desired for such items as coins, gum, keys, and the like. Still other container holding structure is useful for holding containers such as cans or cups in a position which allows easy access. However, due to the compact size of the passenger compartment of modern vehicles and also due to the constantly changing uses thereof, it is difficult to design and position a single storage bin which satisfies all needs. Therefore, there is a need to provide a storage bin which is adaptable to receive both large and small objects, and which also can be used as a container holder. Further, there is a need to provide a storage bin which solves these problems at a relatively low cost and without unnecessary complexity.